


Where our paths meet

by artistique



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistique/pseuds/artistique
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus. And the dreams.





	Where our paths meet

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a prologue chapter? idk if i should continue this? how do you like this idea? plz let me know!

“Are you sure we have met?” Patroclus cocked an eyebrow looking suspiciously at the boy in front of him.

Achilles nodded frantically. “Yes!” His eyes were green and wild, like something was scaring him and for once Patroclus was not actually very scary. With his soft curls, his lean body and the frecles all over his face, he wasn’t really considered intimidating at all.

“Where? When? I think I’d remember you.” Patroclus scruntched up his nose in confusion.

“Well, I know this may seem crazy but-” Achilles stopped mid-sentence realizing what Patroclus had just said. His expression changed and a playful smirk was playing on his mouth. “You think you’d remember me? Why?” 

Patroclus blushed at the reaction and tried to hide it with a cough. “I mean, you don’t really go unnoticed.” He whispered that made Achilles’ smile grow wider.

“You think so?” Achilles cocked an eyebrow, the smile never leaving his lips.

Patroclus nodded shyly, “Tell me what you were saying.” He encouraged him to shift the attention away from him and his growing redness in his cheeks.

“Ok, so I saw a dream,” Achilles started, “and I know that you may think it’s ridiculous but you were _in_ my dream. Well, you were actually...” He coughed a little and seemed uncomfortable making Patroclus raise an eyebrow.

“You were actually kissing me.” Achilles admitted in a lower voice and Patroclus’ eyes became huge while his cheeks were burning hot.

“What?” Patroclus choked.

“I told you it might be weird. But anyway, I found it very weird that you actually exist.” Patroclus looked at him weirdly and Achilles understood what he just said. “Well, I mean we don’t see faces that actually exist in the real world unless we have seen them before, right? That’s the weird part.” He explained quickly. 

Patroclus scruntched up his nose. “So that’s what you meant by ‘having met before’?” Achilles nodded sheepishly. 

“Well, yes. I thought maybe we had met somewhere, some time, which may have slipped my mind.” Achilles shrugged. “But I agree with you. I think I’d remember you.” He offered Patroclus a cheeky smile.

Patroclus tried to hide his creamson red cheeks. 

Achilles sensed Patroclus getting a bit uncomfortable, so he tried to change the topic. “Well, I guess I weirded you out enough for today.” He stood up from the bench he found Patroclus sitting. 

“You’re leaving?” Patroclus said quickly before realising how desparate he sounded. “I mean, ok.” He was getting embarassing and he was mentally cursing himself for making himself look like a fool in front of a hot boy.

Achilles was ready to walk away when he turned around and looked confused. “I never caught your name?” He half-asked.

“Patroclus.” Patroclus answered shyly.

“Patroclus.” Achilles repeated to himself making the word his. “I’m Achilles.” Achilles extended his arm and Patroclus shook it slightly. Their hands touching felt familiar and it was like something had hit Patroclus, but he tried to ignore it not wanting to make himself seem any more ridiculous. Achilles must have noticed something too from the way his brows furrowed, but he didn’t say anything.

“Nice to meet you, Achilles.” Patroclus said. 

Achilles wanted to stay longer by the way he was lingering, but he decided it was probably time to leave since the silence was once again engulfing them.

“Well, gotta dash.” He pointed towards the other direction and Patroclus nodded.

“Ok.” 

“See you around, Patroclus.” Achilles said before leaving.

“See you around.” Patroclus said more to himself as Achilles had already dissapeared. 

He sighed to himself.

He knew he was probably never gonna see this guy in his life again.

**Author's Note:**

> do you want more chapters? plz let me know!


End file.
